fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Light Pretty Cure Adventure in the Book of Light
Light Pretty Cure Adventure in the Book of Light is Light Pretty Cure Movie and first fanmade Pretty Cure movie by MoonlighTruth. It takes place after episode 39 of Light Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure Maiko Ichigo/Cure Amore/Kibou Cure Amore Harukaze Sakura/Cure Triangle ''' '''Berry Maya/Cure Plate Shirabe Tomoyo/Cure Lucky Taite Hotaru/Cure Shining Mascots Berry ''' '''Hana Lily ' '''Ley ' 'Eri ' Movie Exclusive Characters '''Princess Hikari Hika Ri Princess Aiko Ai Ko Villains Dark Light ''' '''Darkanna Darkann Story One day, Ichigo found strange book in the Library. She borrowed it and went to the meeting in Tomoyo's house. She telled girls about the book. The fairies were intrested in book and when she show the book tho them, Lay found out that this must be the book of Light. Lay telled the girls what is the book of light. Suddenly the book started to shine and two fairies came from inside the book. Everyone was sumprised. The fairies telled the girls that they are Hika and Ri, the fairy guardians of Princess of the book of Light. They are searching for Pretty Cure because the book of Light need help. They are attacket by Dark Light. They send girls to the Princess Hikari and she telled them about Dark Light and his servants Darkanna and Darkann. When she wanted to tell them about Princess Aiko everyone noticed that something is happening outside. The Kingdom of the book of Light was attacket by Darkanna and Darkann. Pretty Cure transformed and fought them at the same time Princess Aiko went to Princess Hikari. It looked like Princess Hikari doesn't want to fight her, but when Princess Aiko attacked her she didn't have other choice. Hika and Ri went to find Pretty Cure. When Princess Hikari was almost defeated Hika and Ri came back with Cure Amore. Princess Aiko disappear and Darkanna and Darkann did the same thing. Other Pretty Cure ran to Amore and Princess Hikari. When Princess HIkari wanted to telled them about Princess Aiko again, two fairies Ai and Ko appeared. They telled that they Princess Aiko guardians. Princess Hikari, Ai and Ko telled Pretty Cure about Princess Aiko. She is Princess Hikari sister that suddenly turned bad and joined Dark Light. They went to garden to think what to do and than Darkanna, Darkann and Princess Aiko appeared again. Princess Aiko suddenly disappeared with Princess Hikari. Cure Triangle and Plate fought with Darkanna and Cure Lucky and Shining fought with Darkanna. Cure Amore went searching for Princess Hikari and Princess Aiko. At the same time Princesses are fighting again and Hika, Ri, Ai and Ko are watching them. They were sad and they wanted them to stop. Cure Triangle and Plate were fighting with Darkanna but she was more powerful than before and couldn't defeated her with her Cure Keys. At the same time, Lucky and Shining had same problem. They were almost defeated. At the same time Amore finnaly found Princesses and Princess Aiko called Darkannina and she had to fight it. When Princess Aiko almost killed Princess Hikari Amore protected her. Hikari tried to wake her up but she couldn't. She started crying. When Aiko saw her crying she rememberd everything good that happend with her and Hikari and she hugged Hikari. She didn't knew what should she do. Than the Dark Light appear and tried to kill princesses but than everyone knew something is happening so together with powers of other four cures, princesses, and all fairies Ichigo turned in Kibou Cure Amore. Darkanna and Darkann went to their king and Cures were sent to Princesses and Amore also. Kibou Cure Amore, other four cures and both princesses joined powers to return light to hearts of Darkanna, Darkann and Dark Light. When they did it. Darkanna and Darkann feel in love and Dark Light became good friends with Princesses. Everyone throw a party becaouse they wanted to thanks to pretty cure. When the party was over, they promised tha they will come back one day. They jumped in the mirror and came from book back in Tomoyo's room. The Book of Light.png|The Book of Light The Book of Light 2.png|The portal to the world in Book of Light. Kibou Cure Amore.png|Kibou Cure Amore Kibou Cure Amore & other cures.png|Kibou Cure Amore & Other Cures Category:Light Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Made Up 'Movies'